


Still Here

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello sits in the delivery truck, gaze fixed on the small TV screen.<br/><em>Matt.</em><br/><em>You said you'd always be here.</em><br/><em>With me.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

Cold.  
Matt was cold.  
Which meant that he was alone in the bed.  
Again.  
Sighing, Matt cracked one eye open and glanced sideways at the human-shaped stack of pillows next to him. He swung himself out of the bed and rubbed his eyes, blinking up at the Cheshire-cat moon through the gap in the curtains. A sliver of moonlight leaked through, falling on a figure, which sat at the mahogany desk in the corner, its head nestled in its arms amidst the sea of papers and textbooks.  
Matt eased a notebook out from under the sleeping figure and blearily squinted at the words scrawled across the first page.  
'Beyond Birthday, also known as BB, was initially L's second successor at Wammy's house, and is now infamous for the LABB murder cases, which took place...'  
Matt put down the notebook, shivering. L had talked to them about Beyond once. He didn't want to know the details. Especially not the details as written by L's _new_ second successor.  
A shuddering breath issued forth from the table, and Matt looked down to see that Mello was shaking. His mouth moved rapidly, but no sound came out, and Matt strained to decipher what appeared to be a string of curses, in German. He seemed caught in some sort of nightmare.  
It was no wonder, Matt thought, given his nightly activities.  
And all this just to beat Near.  
Matt was getting worried. This had long ago become more than just a friendly rivalry, Matt knew, but lately, it seemed almost like an obsession.  
Suddenly, the cursing stopped. The shaking stopped. Mello fell silent, and then let out the smallest whimper, followed by a single, whispered word that somehow seemed to carry all the world's sorrow.  
" _Matt_."  
Matt took Mello's hand, which was curled into a fist.  
"Mells? I'm right here."  
Mello's eyes opened and he sat up.  
"What time is it?"  
"Three."  
"Shit." He stood and turned to Matt. "Did I wake you?"  
"Nah. But it's good that I did, right?"  
"Hm."  
Mello took apart his blanketed creation and slid under the covers. Matt climbed over him and lay down, rolling over to face him.  
"If I ask about your dream, will you answer?"  
Mello considered. "BB had me all chained up in a cell." He hesitated. "And...you as well. But he kept us at opposite ends, and I think you were there before me. He left for a while, and came back with one of those Cat-o-Nine whips we just learnt about. I thought he was going to hit me, but he went to you. And he wouldn't stop and there was blood everywhere and you weren't moving and I couldn't do anything." He stopped abruptly; the picture was too clear.  
"I'm here," Matt repeated. "I'll always be here. I'll always be with you."  
Mello smiled.  
  
_I'll always be with you._  
  
Mello sits in the delivery truck, gaze fixed on the small TV screen.  
_Matt._  
You said you'd always be here.  
With me.  
And then there's a pain, terrible pain. There are claws tearing at his chest, his heart.  
_Takada._  
He lurches forward, rocking back and forth, panic clouding his mind.  
_I don't want to die._  
It's strange; he knew from the start that he was likely to die. But now...  
Suddenly, Mello stops. His mind clears.  
The world fades into white; he's standing in nothing but white.  
Standing before him is a tall figure with red hair, a striped shirt, and a slight smirk. The white beneath his feet is dotted scarlet.  
"Mells."  
"Matty."  
The smirk blossoms into a smile.  
"Still here."  
"Evidently."  
He repeats, now, the same promise made when they were just fourteen, on that warm summer night.  
"I'm here. I'll always be here. I'll always be with you."  
Mello smiles.  
The world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever fluff, and I'm not a naturally fluffy person...


End file.
